sin fronteras
by flakyrules123
Summary: -todos tienen problemas en las relaciones Flaky- le decia el peliverde mirando sus hermosos ojos carmesí esperando respuesta alguna, lo que fue en bano ya que no respondio dejandolo solo en ese acusador silencio. primer fic porfis leanlo.
1. vacaciones buenas primer dia mejor

**Hola esta es mi primer historia… y espero que les guste es un drama mas que nada con romance y celos, todos estan en la secundaria menos Lumpy, Sniffles es doctor pero esta en la secundaria**

Capitulo uno: vacaciones buenas, primer día mejor

Chica linda pelirroja busca novio guapo de 16 linda, delgada, amble, comprensiva y generosa NO TE LA PODES PERDER! Nombre Flaky.

Escribía Giggles rápidamente en la computadora de Flaky.

Giggles…-suspiraba Flaky rodando los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios- ya te dije que no quiero novio por Internet…-

-oh vamos de seguro tendrás muchas respuestas- le decía su amiga mientras escribía.

-No no quiero, además me gusta otro…-confeso Flaky

-No me digas te todavía te gusta…-Flaky le tapo la boca.

-Acaso quieres que se entere toda la escuela!- le susurro Flaky con tono enojado

RING! Es hora de comer!

Flaky tomo su café del piso se levanto y camino estaba hundida en sus pensamientos de Flippy, del novio por Internet, de los estudios…Hasta que se choco con alguien y derramo su café encima de el y de ella también. Cuando miro para arriba quedo muy avergonzada al ver que, este alguien era Flippy, su enamorado secreto.

-perdóname, de veras lo siento, toma un pañuelo o cinco dólares- balbuceaba Flaky muy avergonzada.

- descuida, fue mi culpa- En es momento Flaky lo miro a los ojos Flippy le regalo una sonrisa y Flaky se la devolvió.

Flaky no resistía mas –em… Flippy, ya se que no nos conocemos bien ni nada de eso, pero quisiera conocerte mejor.

-Yo te iba a decir lo mismo- La voz de Flippy era tan suave, tan linda, tan dulce y tranquila que Flaky no la puede resistir.

-n-nos vemos el sábado…-Flaky esta tan feliz por dentro que quería gritar

Era viernes por la tarde (las tres) después de la escuela, así que Flaky, para matar el tiempo decido hacer un pastel de dulces para Nutty, el los adoraba, en especial cuando Flaky los hacia ya que era muy buena repostera. Pero esto no le llevo ni mas ni menos que una hora. Llamo a Nutty para que se llevara el pastel.

-Nutty? Si hola habla Flaky te hice un pastel de dulces por si lo quieres comer…-

-Dulces?, claro que si voy en camino!-

Flaky corto el teléfono y de repente sonó el timbre.

-wow, que rápido- penso Flaky mientras se acercaba a la puerta –incluso para Nutty.

Pero se sorprendió mucho al ver que, quien estaba detrás de la puerta era su amado, Flippy. Tendría que haber una explicación lógica para esto!, es decir, porque viene a esta hora el lunes!, le cancelara!

-Flaky te voy a decir la verdad, no pude esperar más!- Flippy le dijo

-Pues vamos ahora, yo tampoco puedo más- Flaky le dijo mientras corrían hacia la pizzería.

Una ves que llegaron Flippy le movio a Flaky su silla hacia atrás y hacia delante. Flaky se sonrojó, puso sus codos sus codos en la mesa y le pregunto como era y el le respondió y así sucesivamente con distintas preguntas hasta caer enamorados uno del otro.

-Flippy hay algo que debo confesarte…- le dijo Flaky

- también yo- Flippy le dijo

- ambos al mismo tiempo, si?- Flaky le dijo

-me gustas!- ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo con los ojos cerrados. Al escuchar lo que decia uno del otro abrieron los ojos como platos**.**

**Lamento haberlo hecho muy corto pero no se me ocurrió mucho mas, bueno, gracias por pasar a leer espero que les haya gustado y perdón por las faltas de ortografía chau hasta el próximo capitulo **


	2. algo mas

Hola he vuelto por más! Gracias Double Whammy por alentarme a seguir con más de esta historia, nunca cambies!

Aviso los personajes son humanos y si no saben como son humanos pongan imágenes google htf anime

Capitulo 2: algo más...

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y luego de un largo rato ambos bajaron la cabeza y se sonrojaron. La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos muy fuertemente, pero ellos corrieron

Debajo del techo de la pizzería. Sonrieron y se sonrojaron.

-Flaky, te molesta, si, vamos caminando?- dijo rascándose la nuca tratando de sonreír.

-claro que no! Oye, alguna vez has sentido como que algo se te olvida?-

Flippy y Flaky corrieron bajo la lluvia hacia la casa de Flaky. Mientras corrían Flippy coloco su gorra de la guerra en la cabeza de Flaky con intención de que no se mojara. Flaky solo reía. Pero Flippy se sentía observado por alguien. Alguien muy, pero muy cauteloso que savia que tenia que conocer.

Luego de muchas risas y observaciones llegaron a la casa de Flaky y lamentablemente a despedirse.

-creo que esto es el adiós- Flaky le dijo mientras se encogía de hombros regalándole una sonrisa.

Flippy aprovecho el momento en el que Flaky estaba desprevenida, tomo su cara y la beso en los labios. Flaky ni siquiera pensó en cortar su beso. Ese fue el mejor beso de la vida de Flaky, ese beso seria el que cambiaria todo entre ellos dos. Su relación de amigos subirá a la de novios y esto le gustaba a Flaky pero no era su decisión sino la de el y no podría cambiar lo que el sentía.

De pronto Flaky escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta y se pregunto quien era tan descortés e maleducado como para tocar a las 4 de la mañana. Al abrir la puerta quedo estupefacta al ver que quien estaba detrás de la puerta era Nutty con los ojos rojos y la barbilla despeinada con una cara muy larga.

-N-Nutty que haces aquí a esta hora?- le dijo Flaky

-tienes el pastel de dulces?-le respondió desesperado por comer algo

-si pero creo que...- estaba a punto de terminar su frase cuando fue interrumpida por Nutty

Damelo damelo damelo!-

Bueno- le dijo Flaky mientras iba por el pastel

Flaky le dio el pastel y se fue hacia su habitación.

Flaky vaciló un rato alrededor de su cama pero solo pensaba en Flippy.

Al día siguiente

Flaky se levanto mucho más tarde de lo normal a las dos de la tarde! Eso era muy tarde para ella! En lo general se despertaba a las 10 o 9 AM

-oh por dios! Llegare tarde a mi trabajo!- dijo mientras se levantaba corriendo de la cama hacia su cochera para sacar su lindo auto rojo carmesí y conducirlo hasta la pastelería de Cuddles. Una vez que llego se disculpo con Cuddles por casi llegar tarde.

-de veras lo siento casi llego tarde es que ayer salí con Flippy y nos quedamos hasta muy tarde...

-no, esta bien tu siempre llegas temprano- Cuddles le dijo mientras decoraba unos pastelillos que Flaky horneo.

Ese día se sentía muy feliz y inspirada lo que la motivo a hacer pasteles mas ricos de lo normal. Tuvieron muchos clientes ese día.

-wow Flaky si que estas inspirada hoy que sucede?- le pregunto Cuddles

-nada solo salí con Flippy ayer y me divertí mucho!-Flaky le contesto

De pronto la campanilla de la puerta sonó, Flippy entro.

-Hola Flippy, como estas hoy? Toma te hice un pastelillo- Flaky lo saludo amablemente.

-emm... si bien solo quería preguntarte algo...- Flippy le devolvió el saludo

Pues que?- Flaky le respondió muy emocionada por dentro.

-serias mi novia?- le pregunto sonrojado y con una sonrisa que demostraba la felicidad e emoción que tenia dentro.

-Claro que si!- Flaky le respondió con una dulce sonrisa en labios y una leve risita. Corrió a abrasarlo.

Flaky lo abraso muy felizmente pero parecía que Flippy no estaba satisfecho asi que le tomo la cara y la beso.

**Gracias por pasar y leer lamento que sea corta es que no tenia mucho tiempo y lamento también los errores de ortografía adiós hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	3. una noche sangrienta

Holis! Lamento demorar pero he estado ocupada pero bueno, aquí tienen el capitulo 3, disfrútenlo!

Capitulo 3: una noche sangrienta

Advertencia este capitulo puede contener violencia.

Una vez terminado su apasionado beso, Flippy y Flaky tuvieron que correr hacia la casa de Flippy con toda rapidez a cuestión de la lluvia. Esto no fue difícil, ya que ambos son ligeros y rápidos. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Flippy, el veterano le dio una toalla a Flaky para que se secara, el también tomo una para secarse y ambos se recostaron en el sofá. Luego de un rato se levantaron y se miraron, estaban a punto de besarse, hasta que un rayo interrumpió el momento, este hizo que Flaky cayera en brazos del militar.

Flippy?- le pregunto Flaky asustada.

Si, dulce mío?- le respondió una grave y fuerte voz que hizo que Flaky comprendiera que ese no era Flippy.

Flippy malvado tomo a Flaky por la cintura y la lanzo sobre su cama.

ahora es mi turno! Mejor te torturare así sufres más!- le dijo Flippy malo tomando un cuchillo.

Flippy comenzó a clavarle cuchillazos en el hombro derecho a Flaky subiendo hacia su cuello. Flaky suplicaba piedad pero Flippy solo se reía desquiciadamente. Cuando se aburrió de hacer esto hizo una línea con su cuchillo en el brazo izquierdo de la pelirroja haciéndola gritar y llorar mucho mas fuerte que antes. El solo reía con su sonrisa demente. Flippy lamió la sangre de Flaky, que emanaba de su hombro.

-mmmmm!- Exclamo Flippy- tu sangre es tan dulce como el vino- decía

-acaso eres vampiro o que?- le gritaba Flaky con sus ultimas fuerzas

Cuado termino con la línea sanguinaria clavo muchos cuchillazos encima de ella. El dolor que Flaky sentía era indescriptible. Luego Flippy le clavo un cuchillazo en la rodilla derecha, pero no un cuchillazo cualquiera era uno profundo, Flaky lo sintió hasta el hueso, pero esto no era todo, el militar comenzó a arañarla por toda la pierna izquierda y morderla pero luego cuando estaba a punto de matarla con un ultimo cuchillazo en el vientre, alguien entro volando por la ventana al rescate de Flaky

-Alto Flippy!- Splendid le grito con tanta ira que parecía que sus ojos chispeaban

Flippy sacudió su cabeza confundido vio a Flaky mal herida en su cama y el cuchillo en su mano y exclamo:

-no, NO!, no otra vez!- dijo mientras miraba sus manos ensangrentadas con sangre de un ser tan noble y tan leal que rompió en llanto hundiendo su cara en sus manos ensangrentadas.

Splendid tomo a Flaky en brazos y exclamo mientras se iba volando:

tu no mereces la bondad y amabilidad de Flaky !Eres un monstruo!-

Splendid la llevo al hospital y, Sniffles al ver el estado de Flaky la llevo a emergencias y el mismo la atendió. Termino muy vendada, enyesada y en coma, pero viva.

Flippy fue al hospital. cada vez que se acercaba a alguien, este alguien se iba o s alejaba de el. Pero eso no le importaba lo único que quería era ver a su amada Flaky en realidad todos querían verla y hasta cuando despertara la sorprenderían con una increíble fiesta en su casa pero no invitaron a Flippy, de todas formas Flaky no lo querría ver mas luego de aquel incidente donde casi muere, cuando despertara. Sniffles miro a todos pero no pudo dejar de ver a Flippy su profunda depresión le llegaba al alma a el así que lo dejo pasar a verla. Cuando Flippy entro vio el estado de Flaky no pudo evitar las lagrimas. Sniffles los dejo a solas por un rato, bueno, los espió por las cámaras de seguridad.

-Flaky... talvez no me escuches... pero pensar que si lo haces es un bien para mi... yo se estas viva y se que no merezco ni un grano de tu bondad- rompió en llanto- se que de veras lo siento! Y que no era yo esa horrible persona que te lastimo! Lo siento!- y hundió su cara en sus manos-no moveré un pie de esta sala hasta que despiertes.

Sniffles viendo todo la escena se sintió tan conmovido que las lagrimas le salían solas de sus ojos y savia que el no se iría ni por las riquezas mas grandes del mundo ni por comida así que todos los días Sniffles le llevaría un poco de comida todos los días hasta que Flaky despertara. Pero a Sniffles no parecía una buena idea ya que tenia mas de una necesidad pero la única respuesta del militar fue:

No. Mi única necesidad es el amor de Flaky-

Desde ese momento Sniffles entendió que Flippy no solo quería a Flaky, la amaba, y mucho mas de lo que el se lo imaginaba, daría su vida por ella y el no podría impedirlo. Savia, entendía y aceptaba que no podría cambiar como era, ni sus sentimientos por Flaky, pero lo que no comprendía era como podía amarla tanto como para dar su vida por ella.

-Flippy... no comprendo como tienes sentimientos tan grandes por ella- Sniffles le dijo

-Bueno..., la amo mas que a nada en el mundo..., es que, cuando la veo, veo alguien generoso, amble, comprensivo, con buen corazón, y aparte muy atractiva, pero eso no es lo que me importa, es tan, tan, tan no sabría describirla en una palabra, necesitaría mil...- fue la respuesta del militar.

A Sniffles no se le aclararon las dudas pero nunca dudo que el la amaba.

**Espero que les haya gustado! Fue todo lo que se me ocurrió pero bue dejen reviws! Y hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	4. despertar

**Hola he vuelto con mas de esta historia gracias por leerla aquí esta:**

Capitulo 4: despertar

Flippy obviamente seguía ahí sentado solo observándola, en coma, se sentía tan culpable y ni siquiera podía disculparse con ella. En ese momento alguien entra por la puerta:

-que haces aquí? Ya te dije, no mereces ni siquiera mirarla!- Slplendid le grito.

-solo la miro!- grito Flippy- además, no puedo lastimarla mas...- dijo en tono deprimido- un momento..., como fue que llegaste justo antes de que yo...-continuo- nos espiaste! Lo savia no podía ser nadie mas! Solo tu eres lo suficientemente descarado como para espiarnos. Pero, si nos espiaste, porque no salvaste a Flaky antes?-

-em...-Slendid estaba en un apuro necesitaba un milagro para que no lo matara. Y eso paso. En ese momento en el que todo parecía perdido para Splendid algo muy inesperado sucedió Flaky despertó.

uh? Que esta pasando?-Flaky dijo muy confundida.

-Flaky!-comenzó a llorar abrazándola- lo siento! De veras no fui yo era Flippy malvado- le decía Flippy a Flaky.

-que? Quien es Flippy malvado? Quien eres tu?-Flaky le pregunto.

-Como que quien soy yo? Soy Flippy- decía con una sonrisa que fue cambiando a una cara larga debido a las respuestas.

Flaky vio a Splendid y lo abrazo diciendo:

-oh Splendid! Te extrañe mucho-

Flippy salió de la sala muy triste y se sentó en los asientos de afuera y por la ventanilla que daba a la sala donde Flaky y Splendid estaban, Flippy veía su felicidad y algo que creyó que jamás vería . el no comprendía como pudo olvidarse de el y pensar que Splendid era su verdadero amante. Flippy pensó que tal vez su alter ego pudo provocar esa perdida de memoria y que luego regresaría su memoria pero igual estaba igual de depresivo.

Flippy siempre fue el niño des adaptado, desde chiquito lo fue, también el que nadie quería, la maquina destructora y demás, pero el tenia algo, algo que hacia que las otras cosas sean miguitas en la vida de Flippy, ese algo era Flaky. Su amor no se comparaba con la opinión de los demás, con Flaky a su lado, Flippy se sentía invencible. Pero sin ella volvería al principio, a cuando nadie lo quería y sin Flaky eso era un infierno.

Flippy pensaba que el y Flaky eran muy diferentes eran como el yin y el yang eran como el día y la noche eran como blanco y negro eran muy diferentes el pensaba : ella es dulce, generosa, amable, hermosa, talvez no muy valiente pero era pura de corazón, personas así solo se ven una vez en la vida y Flippy la perdió.

-sin ella, no soy nadie, no valgo nada ni mi vida vale algo es un INFIERNO!-

después de un rato de pensar y meditar se fue a casa y en el camino se encontró con alguien muy peculiar que, tal vez, cambie su vida...

-hola- le dijo la joven pelivioleta- soy Lammy. como es tu nombre?

-Soy Flippy...- le contesto el militar.

-porque estas tan triste?- le decía Lammy, aunque ella ya savia que estaba pasando.

No, no es nada-

Flippy y Lammy comenzaron a salir pero Flippy aun extrañaba a Flaky.

Un día Splendid y Flaky salieron a comer pizza y Flaky vio a Flippy con Lammy de la mano y de pronto sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo y de pronto comenzó a recordar todo lo que pasaron Flippy y ella juntos. Comenzó a llorar y le pregunto a Splendid que estaba sucediendo pero el le mintió por completo:

el no te quiere volver a ver nunca mas así que cuando estuviste en coma te dejo- Splendid le mintió.

De verdad, pero, yo lo amaba...-Flaky decía

Lo siento de verdad pero bueno saldrías con migo?

Splendid eres un buen chico pero yo amo a Flippy.

Pero no lo entiendes! El no te ama el solo finge para que sagas con el porque eres muy atractiva solo por eso te "ama" además el no merece una mujer como tu Flaky, una dama de tu softificacion, educación y clase no debe estar con ese callejero asesino- Splendid le explicaba.

No Splendid, tu no me entiendes el me amaba y se que es verdad y te lo voy a probar.

Flaky se acerco a Flippy y Lammy y abrazo a Flippy

-Flippy!- decía

-wow wow que haces, Lammy es mi novia- decía

-Flippy soy yo recupere la memoria- decía Flaky

de verdad!- le respondió mientras se besaban

oigan estoy aquí y no puedes venir y quitarme a mi novio así como si nada, quien te crees que eres?-dijo enojada Lammy- siempre me haces lo mismo! Me quitaste a mi novio por ultima vez-decia mientras se acercaba a Flaky con un cuchillo en manos.

Ahhhhhhh!-grito Flaky

Alto-dijo Flippy- sobre mi cadáver – le dijo Flippy a Lammy.

Lammy soltó el cuchillo y dijo mientras se iba corriendo

algún día, te matare Flaky, ya veras muajajajajajajaj-

-Flippy te amo no importa si solo me quieres por físico- dijo Flaky

-que?-pregunto Flippy-acaso Splendid te dijo eso?

-si-dijo la pelirroja

nunca le creas a ese mentiroso-dijo mientras lo maldecía por dentro

pero si le creo a Lammy sobre que me matara, ella hará lo que sea, a toda costa para conseguirte

ambos se abrasaron mutuamente felices por volver a estar juntos ya que habían pasado dos semanas desde que no se besaban. Ambos comenzaron a platicar sobre lo ocurrido mientras Lammy en su casa estaba triste y sola pensando como asesinar a Flaky tenia que ser inesperado impensable malévolo y cruel ya que la mayoría del tiempo Flippy y Flaky estaba juntos.

Todo estaba fríamente calculado, pero bien hecho.

Flaky moriría y nadie se lo impediría

**Bueno gracias por pasar y leer un rato espero que les haya gustado dejen reviws y hasta el próximo capitulo bye!**


	5. el plan

Hola, lamento haberme atrasado... es que me olvide por completo de esto pero por fin lo tengo así que, aquí esta

Capitulo 5: el plan

Flaky se sentía muy asustada e amenazada así que recurrió a los profesionales, la policía.

-em... sheriff ?- decía Flaky mientras se rascaba el hombro.

que sucede señorita?- le decía el sheriff ojeando unos papeles en el escritorio.

-bueno, vera hay una chica que quiere mucho a Flippy pero como el me quiere a mi ella juro matarme y me parece que hablo muy enserio...- le contó Flaky al sheriff.

y esta dama como se llama?- pregunto el sheriff.

Bueno, su nombre es Lammy- dijo Flippy que no dijo ni una palabra hasta ahora.

Lammy!-grito el sheriff- esa loca maniática esta tan loca como para matar toda una ciudad!-dijo el sheriff.

Flaky comenzó a llorar de angustia mientras que Flippy la consolaba, miraba al sheriff con cara de odio

-bien hecho- dijo Flippy sarcástico.

-Flaky, necesitaras alguien que te proteja de esa loca tu eliges.

Flaky no dudo ni un segundo en preguntarle a Flippy pero el sheriff la interrumpió

yo te recomiendo a Splendid el tiene poderes y eso y además...- el sheriff dijo, hasta Flaky lo interrumpió

-quiero a Flippy- Flaky dijo-si no le molesta, claro-

no me molesta en lo absoluto- dijo Flippy mientras miraba a Flaky con dulzura derramándole de los ojos.

Flippy y Flaky se tomaron de la mano mientras salían del salón de policía ellos deberían quedarse en una casa y Flaky ofreció la suya

-porque no vamos a mi casa?- dijo la pelirroja regalándole una sonrisa.

-de acuerdo, si no te molesta- Flippy le respondió

luego de ir a comer una pizza con Giggles y Cuddles Flippy y Flaky regresaron a la casa de Flaky y se recostaron el la cama de Flaky. Flaky se levanto dirigiéndose hacia el armario y Flippy se sentó. Quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos al ver a Flaky con un lindo vestido corto y negro en algunas partes transparentes. Flaky lo miro con una mirada sexy y se abalanzo sobre el.

**Lo siento pero no soy buena escribiendo lemon así que solo pondré que tuvieron una noche apasionada, la mejor de sus vidas**.

A la mañana siguiente Flippy se levanto pero Flaky no estaba y de pronto comenzó a sentir un delicioso aroma dulce. Pero antes de levantarse vio que el lado de la cama de Flaky estaba lleno de caspa. El olfateo la almohada de la puercoespín y dio un suspiro de tranquilidad. Lugo se levanto y vio que Flaky estaba cocinando waffles.

oh! Hola Flippy, veo que despertaste, espero que te gusten los waffles!- le dijo Flaky

buenos días Flaky mmmm! Huelen estupendos esos waffles- Flippy respondió

Flaky le sirvió unos Waffles a Flippy y ella.

-mmm están deliciosos-comento Flippy.

Pero Flaky solo miraba la comida y la tocaba con el tenedor con una cara triste.

-pasa algo Flaky?- le dijo Flippy empezándose a preocupar-

no, no pasa nada, solo estoy algo asustada...-le respondió la pelirroja.

No te preocupes si esa Lammy viene a atacarte juro que primero tendrá que matarme a mi primero- le dijo tiernamente mientras la abrazaba.

Ese abrazo se convirtió en un apasionado beso que pronto fue interrumpido por el teléfono.

-ya vuelvo le dijo Flaky a Flippy mientras se acercaba al teléfono.

hola si quien habla- dijo Flaky.

Hola si habla el sheriff y traigo buenas noticias- el sheriff dijo

Si, cuales?- dijo la pelirroja

Lammy se ha ido del país!-dijo el sheriff.

Oh! Cielos que gran noticia se lo contare a Flippy!, muchas gracias, adiós!-

Flaky colgó el teléfono y corrió a abrazar a Flippy.

-Flippy, Lammy se ha ido del país!- Flaky le dijo.

-oh Flaky ahora podrás estar tranquila!, pero tendré que irme- dijo bajando la mirada.

Flippy y Flaky se acercaron a la puerta tristes ya que les gustaba vivir juntos era como estar en el cielo y amarse para siempre..., pero siempre llega el adiós para todo y para esto también.

-bueno por lo menos nos divertimos una noche- dijo positivo Flippy.

Cuando Flippy se dio vuelta Flaky lo tomo por la remera y lo beso muy apasionadamente. Flippy ni siquiera pensó en cortar ese beso.

Cuando a ninguno le quedaba gota de aire en la boca soltaron sus lenguas y el veterano se marcho hacia su casa.

En ese momento el teléfono comenzó a sonar y Flaky atendió

-hola Flaky como estas?- una vos familiar le dijo a Flaky

-quien eres?-pregunto Flaky un poco asustada

-de verdad no me reconoces?-dijo la voz- soy a quien le quitaste el novio, a quien le arruinaste la vida, Flippy era todo para mi pero tu, tu me lo quitaste! Y ahora pagaras! Talvez no hoy, tal vez no mañana pero algún día te matare te lo juro porque amo a Flippy con toda mi alma!- le dijo la voz mientras cortaba el telefono.

Flaky soltó el teléfono.

-L-Lammy- dijo mientras quedaba estupefacta por las palabras de la pelivioleta.

Otra vez lo siento lo hice muy corto pero bueno espero que les halla gustado tampoco tuve mucho tiempo por eso salió corto, hasta el próximo capitulo, sorry por los errores de ortografía jejeje bye!


	6. el plan parte 2

Hola amigirihillos he vuelto con mas de este fic y en los anteriores capítulos olvide poner esto, los personajes de esta serie no son míos, son de mondo media, por si alguien me iba a demandar jeje, pero las locuras raras que pasan son mías, eso si!

Bueno disfrútenlo!, oh casi lo olvido el capitulo anterior tenia que llamarse el plan parte 1 a si que este es "el plan parte 2"

Capitulo 6: el plan parte 2

En ese acusador momento la pelirroja decidió ir con Flippy ya que tenia muchísimo miedo de lo que Lammy era capaz de hacer, ya que, como dijo el sheriff es una loca de remate pero al abrir la puerta la sangre se le helo comenzó a temblar y sus dientes castañeaban como si estuvieran en un día helado de invierno al ver a la pelivioleta con un cuchillo en su mano y una sonrisa desquiciada adornando su cara. Flaky comenzó a retroceder paso a paso hasta quedar contra la pared. Lammy comenzó a reír desquiciadamente. Flaky solo gritaba y lloraba. Hasta que de un momento a otro comenzó a apuñalarla por todos lados de su cuerpo.

Flippy, por otra parte caminaba tranquilo y seguro hacia su casa, cuando recordó que olvido gorra en la casa de Flaky así que volvió hasta la casa de su amiga con la intención de tomarla e irse así seria mas fácil olvidar vivir con ella. Pero cuando llego vio la puerta abierta así que entro.

Flaky! Flaky!- gritaba.

Pero luego dejo de gritar cuando vio el cuerpo de su amada tirado en el piso con puñaladas de cuchillo en todos lados y un cuchillo tirado en el suelo. Flippy lo tomo del mango y luego de pensar un rato se dio cuenta que, al agararlo, puso sus huellas digitales en el, haciéndolo a el responsable de la muerte de Flaky e encubriendo al que la mato en realidad.

De pronto soltó el cuchillo y la policía entro.

-Flippy, que sorpresa la asesinaste otra vez...-dijo la policía sarcástica-lo siento pero vas al juicio- termino el policía.

Flippy asintió rompiendo en llanto mientras la gente alrededor lo abucheaba. La policía lo llevo a una celda y lo dejo ahí. Luego de un rato Sniffles que havia escuchado todo por las noticias savia que no pudo haber sido el ya que, la anterior vez que casi la mata, la torturo, no la mato rápido. Entonces vio por afuera de la celda a Flippy dibujando en la pared un dibujo de Flaky con su cuchillo de caza. Esto dio a comprender a Sniffles que el no pudo haberlo hecho, además, en la zona del crimen no havia nada con lo que Flippy pudiera alocarse y matar a todos, no havia lluvia con rayos, ni nadie disparando, pero esa no era una prueba lo suficientemente concreta como para sacarlo de prisión. Pero los pensamientos de Sniffles fueron interrumpidos por dos guardias que, tomaron a Flippy y lo llevaron hacia la corte.

-disculpe oficial, creo tener las pruebas suficientemente concretas como para declarar inocente a Flippy, y le ruego que me deje ser su abogado.-Sniffles dijo con un tono muy peculiar, como, elegante.

Flippy lo miro y le regalo una débil sonrisa que parecía muy trabajada.

- Flippy necesita un abogado y como tu te ofreciste... te dejare- fue la respuesta del policía.

Una vez en la corte, Sniffles se sentó junto al militar deprimido y el juez comenzó a hablar.

Flippy, eres acusado de asesinar a Flaky a puñaladas con un cuchillo y las pruebas son concretas, ya que, las huellas digitales apuntan a ti, es esto verdad?- dijo el juez

No-dijo Flippy

Llamo a Flippy al estrado- dijo Sniffles

De acuerdo...-continuo Flippy- Lammy juro venganza contra Flaky por que yo la amo, perdón, la amaba entonces yo me quede con ella durante una noche, al día siguiente nos dijeron que Lammy se havia ido del país así que, por seguridad me volví a mi casa pero, a medio camino, recordé que yo havia olvidado mi gorra en casa de Flaky así que regrese y encontré la puerta abierta así que entre, y la encontré muerta en el piso con un cuchillo al lado, tome el cuchillo y por eso están las huellas digítales en el, no fui yo lo juro por Flaky, por que la amo.-

Dígame, esta chica tenia enemigos?- dijo el juez

No-dijeron Flippy y Sniffles a coro.

Como se declara acusado?- pregunto el juez

Yo...-dijo-me declaro-continuo, pero luego pensó en la vida cotidiana sin Flaky, y no soporto la idea de vivir sin ella-culpable-finalizo

Entonces condeno Flippy, veterano de la guerra de Vietnam a la...- iba a continuar pero alguien lo interrumpió.

Alto! no fue el!- Flaky dijo- fu yo!, me suicide! No lo arresten!- dijo Flaky.

Flaky! Estas viva!-grito Flippy mientras se acercaba a ella a abrazarlarla y besarla- te extrañe mucho-continuo- como es que estas viva?-dijo continuando con el abrazo.

-deberías estar muerta! No aquí con mi novio!-Lammy grito con un cuchillo en mano rompiendo el vidrio de una ventana.

-novio?, ya te dije Lammy amo a Flaky!-dijo Flippy

-lo siento pero si yo no puedo tener el amor de Flippy, NADIE LO TENDRA!-gritaba mientras se acercaba hacia la pelirroja con el cuchillo en manos.

Flippy comenzó a retorcerse cabizbajo más y más hasta que, cuando cambio la mirada hacia Lammy sus ojos eran amarillo intenso y sus dientes puntiagudos como tiburón.

El corrió hacia Lammy, le quito el cuchillo comenzó a torturarla.

Primero le abrió la panza y saco muchos órganos, entre ellos un plumón, un riñón, y hasta el corazón. Flippy los lanzo hacia las ventanas procuro llenar todo de sangre, pero no solo de Lammy sino de los demás presentes también, los únicos vivos que quedaron fueron Sniffles y Flaky, cuando estaba a punto de matar a Sniffles giro la cabeza rápidamente hacia todos lados y vio a Sniffles, Flaky y el lugar todo ensangrentado y lleno de órganos. Miro a Flaky se encogió de hombros e hizo una falsa sonrisa y Flaky rio suavemente

-por lo menos mataste a alguien malo, no?-dijo positivo Sniffles

-pero, bueno, volvamos a Flaky, como es que no estas muerta?-pregunto Flippy abrazándola tiernamente.

-bueno, en realidad no lo se, me desperté en el hospital con el cuerpo dolorido y rápidamente vine corriendo aquí.-dijo Flaky. Flaky y Flippy miraron a Sniffles a espera de una respuesta lógica, pero el solo se encogió de hombros.

Flippy y Flaky se abrasaron y salieron seguidos por Sniffles detrás de ellos.

**Lamento haberlo hecho corto pero ya saben solo tengo un día para hacerlos así que bueno eso es todo hasta el próximo capitulo chau!**


	7. navidad parte 1

Hola! He terminado por fin el capitulo 7, recuerden los personajes no son mios, espero que les guste bueno, mejor me callo así leen chau.

Capitulo 7: navidad

Flippy y Flaky salieron de ese infierno sanguinario para ducharse ya que estaban llenos de órganos vitales y sangre de desconocidos. Una vez terminada la tan necesitada ducha Flaky llamo a Sniffles por el teléfono para agradecerle toda su ayuda con aquel tema de "su muerte", pero ese no era su único propósito para hacer esa llamada, ya que necesitaba una explicación lógica de cómo fue que no murió. Además, si ella revivió, porque Lammy no lo haría, y si regresa de la muerte, regresaría mas sedienta de sangre que nunca, en especial de Flaky. Flaky, por una parte, estaba asustada, pero por otra seria una excusa para vivir con Flippy otra vez, no era una pervertida ni nada de eso, pero se sentía segura junto a el, sentía pura libertad y satisfacción a su cuidado.

-no, no puede ser, no pude revivir por favor, debe haber una forma...- discutía Flaky.

-lo siento, pero lo mas probable es que reviva, oh, casi lo olvido ven mañana a las cuatro, tomare una muestra de tu sangre, para ver si averiguo algo, solo por si acaso- finalizo Sniffles cortando el teléfono.

Eran las 10, y Flaky miraba la televisión, su programa preferido, parental control, hasta que decidió llamar a Flippy porque tenia miedo. _Espero que este despierto..._ pensaba marcando su numero.

Fli- Flippy?, lamento molestarte a esta hora... es que tengo miedo de Lammy, de que...-Flaky dijo, hasta que Flippy la interrumpió.

No digas mas, voy en camino-termino Flippy cortando el teléfono.

Unos minutos mas tarde Flippy toco la puerta y Flaky amablemente le abrió y le ofreció algo para tomar pero Flippy negó con la cabeza.

-Flaky, ya sabes que dentro de dos días es em... navidad, y la navidad sin ti no seria nada para mi, pasarías estas fiestas con migo?- dijo dulcemente regalándole una tierna sonrisa.

-claro que si Flippy, te amo- dijo mientras le caían las lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos carmesí.

yo también te amo Flaky- le dijo el militar mientras se empezaban a besar realmente muy apasionadamente.

Luego de un largo rato fueron a dormir a la cama de Flaky.

Al día siguiente cuando Flippy despertó nadie estaba junto a el, parpadeo y al abrir los ojos Lammy estaba junto a el y cuando levanto la mano tenia la cabeza de Flaky en su puño, y detrás en el piso estaba el cuerpo despellejado con el vientre abierto y sin el corazón.

-L-Lammy!- grito Flippy.

-Flippy, Flippy, que sucede?- dijo Flaky agitándolo hasta que despertó.

-que, que, que sucedió, ah, fue solo un sueño...- dijo mas tranquilo.

que, que soñaste?-dijo Flaky.

Flippy le contó su horrible pesadilla a Flaky y ella lo abraso.

-no te preocupes ya paso- Flaky lo consolaba.

Ya a las cuatro de la tarde Flippy y Flaky fueron al hospital para que le saquen sangre a Flaky.

-bueno Flaky siéntate por allí- le dijo Sniffles a Flaky. Flaky obedeció.

Sniffles le clavó la aguja a Flaky y la lleno de sangre.

-Gracias Flaky ayudaste a una gran investigación- Sniffles le agradeció.

En ese momento Flaky miro por la ventana y vio que la nieve cubría happy tree town.

-Flippy! Mira esto!-le dijo Flaky a Flippy mientras hacia un suspiro de sorpresa.

-parece que tendremos una blanca navidad- agrego Flippy colocando su brazo sobre su hombro.

Ese día Flaky tubo que comprar muchos regalos, y los compro.

Al día siguiente Flaky les entrego sus regalos a todos y se dirigió a la casa del militar. Cuando llego toco la puerta levemente y Flippy le abrió amablemente y le ofreció galletas. Eran las 7 y estaba anocheciendo, ambos estaban juntos junto al hogar abrazados.

-Flippy, te tengo un regalo muy especial...- le dijo tomando una pequeña cajita - toma, ábrelo, lo hice especialmente para ti...-termino.

Flippy lo abrió y había un hermoso sweater navideño tejido a mano.

-oh, Flaky, es hermoso- dijo mientras se lo ponía - yo también tengo algo muy especial para ti...-finalizo dándole una pequeña caja también.

Flaky lo abrió y vio una hermosa bufanda navideña junto a unos guantes navideños también.

-oh, Flippy, no debiste molestarte...-decía con humildad Flaky.

-te amo Flaky-dijo Flippy dándole un tierno abrazo.

-yo también te amo Flippy- dijo Flaky.

Los dos se recostaron en el sofá hasta dormirse. Pero lo que Flippy no sospecho esta vez fue que alguien los espiaba, talvez sintió esa sensación, pero muy débil ya que Flaky le importa mas. Pero aunque no lo sintiera el espía estaba allí observando todo detalladamente y tomándolo en cuenta...

Bueno eso es todo... por ahora, pero díganme, quieren conti? O es una porquería, dejen review! Si no quieren esta bien, no importa, lo dejo si no quieren.


	8. navidad parte 2

Hola! He vuelto con mas de esta historia! Aviso: los peonajes de happy tree friends no son míos, son de mondo media. Bueno que lo disfruten!

Capitulo 8: navidad parte 2

Estaban muy felices juntos ambos se amaban mucho, pero Flippy no comprendía porque Flaky lo amaba, es decir, por que a el?. Habían muchos chicos mas apuestos que el, pero Flaky se quedaba con el, por que?.

Flaky, no comprendo.-dijo Flippy.

Que cosa no comprendes?-le pregunto la pelirroja.

Por que me elegiste a mi?, es decir, hay tantos chicos en el pueblo, pero tu te quedas aquí con migo, por que?- pregunto Flippy.

Porque, tu no eres como los demás, tu eres especial, tu relumbras entre los demás, tu alumbras mi camino, y cuando te veo, siento, siento que mi corazón explota- le dijo tiernamente a Flippy.

Yo también siento lo mismo por ti- dijo Flippy mientras comenzaban a besarse muy apasionadamente.

No mucho después, se recostaron en el sofá, tan solo observando el fuego hasta quedar profundamente dormidos. El espía que observo todo logro entrar en la casa con, al parecer, el propósito de robar algo. Este "algo" no fue nada menos que la tierna Flaky. Este espía logro salir con la pelirroja en brazos sin despertar al militar ( tenia un sueño muy pesado), lo que fue fácil para este. Este espía parecía ser Splendid ya que estaba llevando a la chica hacia la casa del súper héroe. Una vez allí, el oji-azul se recostó en el sofá colocando a la pelirroja encima de el.

Mientras tanto, Flippy se havia levanto, y noto que Flaky no estaba junto a el y se asusto. Salió afuera a tratar de encontrarla, y lo hizo pero se le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos al ver a su tan querida Flaky durmiendo con Splendid en su sofa con una sonrisa en su cara.

Flippy ante esto tomo su foto junto a Flaky, la rompió a la mitad y la dejo caer en la nieve y fue a su casa. El savia que era muy bueno para ser verdad, pero no conocía ese lado de Flaky.

Unos minutos después Flaky despertó y dijo

que estoy haciendo aquí?-

oh, veo que despertaste, unos hot cakes?- dijo Splendid

Flaky lo miro a los ojos, los ojos de la pelirroja parecían chispear de ira. Flaky lo abofeteo y agrego

-Splendid compréndelo! Amo a Flippy con toda mi alma!-

Flaky corrió afuera y vio su foto en el piso rota y pensó_ ya es demasiado tarde_ pero no quedo escasa de esperanza, así que corrió a la casa de Flippy y toco la puerta.

**Perdon, lo hice corto porque me tengo que ir igual lo termino rapido el otro chau**


	9. navidad parte 3

**Hola! He vuelto con mas de este fic! Me retrase ,lo se , es que mi computadora tiene unos problemas, pero bueno, aquí lo tengo**

Capitulo 9: navidad parte tres

La pelirroja se decepcionó mucho porque Flippy no le abrió, pero no se quedo callada, literalmente, comenzó a gritar.

-por favor, sabes que esa no fui yo! Splendid me arrastro hacia su casa haciendo parecer que te fui infiel!-gritaba-por favor! Perdóname!- ella gritaba, pero nadie le respondía- no me importa que me ignores! Se que estas ahí! No moveré un músculo de este lugar hasta que me perdones!- finalizo rompiendo en llanto.

La pelirroja tenia razón, el militar la escuchaba y sus palabras le hacían recordar lo ocurrido hace bastante.

FLASH BACK

Flaky... talvez no me escuches... pero pensar que si lo haces es un bien para mi... yo se estas viva y se que no merezco ni un grano de tu bondad- rompió en llanto- se que de veras lo siento! Y que no era yo esa horrible persona que te lastimo! Lo siento!- y hundió su cara en sus manos-no moveré un pie de esta sala hasta que despiertes.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Estaba muy triste, el no conocía ese lado de su amada, pero la vida sin alguien que amar, o alguien que te ame no era nada para Flippy así que decidió que tendría que salir con alguien, y el savia con quien…

Ese momento fue interrumpido por, al parecer alguien que entraba por la ventana, y este alguien no era muy silencioso ya que sonido de este retumbo por toda la casa del militar.

Pero Flippy se sorprendió al ver que quien entraba por la ventana era una joven pelirroja igual a Flaky pero Flippy se dio cuenta que quien estaba detrás de ese "disfraz" era la joven Lammy, y el militar le hizo notar que ya lo savia de una forma algo rara.

-como estas Lammy?- dijo desinteresado mirando a otro lado.

-como sabes que soy yo!-se quejo-me gaste como quinientos dólares en el cabello, los anteojos de contacto, la ropa roja, y la caspa!- continuo- y además…- iba a continuar pero fue interrumpida por un beso de Flippy en sus labios.

Flaky, al verlo sus ojos se en lagrimaron y se fue corriendo hacia su casa. Al llegar se tiro en su cama y comenzó a llorar. _Por que, todo esto fue por Splendid, pero, de que sirve culparlo, culpándolo no volverá Flippy…_ pensaba.

Mientras tanto con Flippy y Lammy, cuando su beso termino, Lammy se marcho hacia su casa a descansar un poco.

Al día siguiente, Flippy llamo a Lammy para que salieran, fueron a la pizzería y se sentaron en una mesa afuera del local. Estaban ahí sentados mirándose, Lammy lo miraba con una mirada sexy, pero el no, se sentía triste, y se veía en su rostro.

-que sucede amor?- le pregunto Lammy

-no, no es nada…- le respondió el militar

-no me digas que sigues pensando en esa pelirroja tonta-dijo enfadada la pelivioleta

Flippy estaba a punto de contestar,, pero una sorpresa lo sobresalto. Un camión choco produciendo un estruendoso ruido, que, trajo al tan sádico Flipdy. Pero Flippy no se había ido, estaba allí, solo que Flipdy era el único que lo veía.

Flipdy se acerco a Lammy y tomo su cuchillo de caza. La tomo de los pelos, la lanzo al piso, y le abrió el vientre, metió la mano dentro y saco diversos órganos, entre ellos, pulmones, riñones, estómagos, etc y los revoleo por el lugar llenándolo de sangre, un paraíso para él. En ese momento Cuddles pasaba por ahí y al ver este infierno sanguinario se quedo boquiabierto y cuando vio a Flipdy trato de escapar, pero no pudo. Flipdy lo tomo de las orejas y se las arranco, luego abrió su cabeza y se llevo su cerebro. Flippy al ver esto le dio arcada y casi vomita.

- porque no sales con ella ahora "casanova" –dijo mientras se reía –ahora perdiste tu oportunidad y ella será mía!- dijo mientras corría hacia la casa de la pelirroja.

Al llegar toco el timbre con suma tranquilidad y vio que nadie le abría y toco muy desesperado el timbre muchas veces hasta que Flaky le abrió. Flipdy la miro con ojos saltones, y Flaky comenzó a hablar.

-adelante, mátame, así sufriré menos- dijo mientras se ponía de espaldas contra la pared.

-no vine a matarte-dijo el oji-amarillo mientras se acercaba violando su espacio vital.

Flaky lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos amarillo intenso irresistibles para ella, ella savia que no era Flippy, pero no resistió la tentación. Comenzaron a besarse muy apasinadamente, Flipdy tiro a Flaky al sofá y cuando se quedo sin aire por fin hablo

-Flippy nos esta viendo- dijo con una sonrisa desquiciada que lo caracterizaba muy bien.

-que?,- dijo mientras lo abofeteaba, pero cuando la miró era Flippy.

El la miró decepcionado y se fue dejándola sola en ese acusador silencio.

**Bueno, esto es todo, me he demorado, y lo se pero bueno aquí esta espero que les halla gustado, hasta el otro capitulo chau!**


	10. algo que decirte

**Hola! Otra vez aquí, lo siento, me demore bastante, pero, aquí esta, así que, disfrútenlo, casi lo olvido, htf no son míos, son de mondo media, si alguien me iba a demandar, pídanle reembolso al abogado jeje**

Capitulo 10: algo que decirte…

Flaky corrió hacia su habitación y lloró, lloró hasta quedar profundamente dormida. Al despertar el teléfono retumbo por toda la casa, pero ella lo atendió.

-hola Flaky, escuche que tu y Flippy, ya sabes, rompieron, y me preguntaba si quisieras salir a comer pizza o algo así…- esta persona no era nadie más que Splendid, quien nunca abandono la esperanza de que Flaky lo amara.

Flaky pensó. Ella no quería quedar sola toda la vida, así que acepto.

Flippy, mientras tanto, caminaba hacia su casa, pero se detuvo, se sentó y se quedo ahí un largo rato. el no soportaba la idea de que Flaky lo traicionara, con su alter ego!, y su mejor amigo, pero el aun no estaba escaso de esperanza. En ese momento, Flippy vio que dos personas se aproximaba a el, así que el retrocedió y escucho como hablaban.

-si, si! Todo va bien! Flippy será mió y esa tonta pelirroja no lo va a evitar!, el plan funciona a la perfección!- decía la voz , que Flippy creía conocer-

-claro, claro-dijo desinteresado la otra voz-y Flaky será mía!- Flippy lo reconoció, era Splendid, y estaba hablando con Lammy.

Ambos se despidieron, y se fueron. Flippy al oír esto, se sintió muy culpable, Flaky no mentía, el fue el tonto que la rechazo por alguien como Lammy.

Flaky, mientras tanto en su casa se sentía algo mareada y con mucha hambre, así que se levanto dirigiéndose hacia la cocina para comer algo. Se sirvió algo de pollo frito que calentó en microondas y lo comió. Luego se levantó y corrió hacia el baño.

Al llegar al baño se apoyó en el inodoro y vomito.

Esto no era común en ella, ya que siempre comía pocas cantidades de comida, así que fue al doctor. Al llegar Sniffles la atendió. Flaky le contó lo acontecido y Sniffles le pidió una muestra de sangre. Después de sacarse sangra Flaky llamo a Splendid.

-Splendid, lo siento, pero no me siento muy bien hoy, pero podríamos salir otro día, si quieres- le dijo Flaky

-claro, puedes salir con migo cuando quieras- dijo el súper héroe

-bueno, nos vemos luego-dijo la pelirroja

-Adiós- dijo el peliazul cortando el teléfono

Flaky corto el teléfono y camino a casa, pero se sorprendió mucho al ver al militar con unas rosas parado en su puerta.

-que haces aquí?- pregunto con tristeza Flaky-acaso esperas a Lammy.

-no, te esperaba a ti – dijo regaladole una sonrisa-me perdonarías?-

-claro que si!- dijo abrazándolo.

Una semana después, los resultados de las muestras de sangre de Flaky habían llegado. Y los resultados preocuparon a la pelirroja. No podía ir y decirle algo así. Pero tubo que hacerlo.

-Flippy, tengo algo que decirte…- dijo la pelirroja rascándose el hombro.

-anda, puedes decirme lo que sea- dijo despreocupado el militar.

-bueno, estoy embarazada- dijo comenzando a llorar.

-oh Flaky! Eso seria lo más maravilloso que nos pudiera pasar. Seremos una hermosa familia, amenos que no lo quieras conservar, quieres conservarlo?- le dijo feliz Flippy

-si, si quiero, pero como se llamara?-le respondió Flaky

-si es mujer…-dijo pensativo Flippy- que tal…Angelica?-dijo Flippy llorando de emoción.

-si es un chico, que tal Brad?- dijo la pelirroja mientras el militar le acariciaba el vientre

-eso seria fantástico.

**Lo siento, es muy corta, y me tome mucho tiempo pero tratare de actualizar rápido, hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	11. aviso

**Hola, esto es solo un aviso, decidi q solo me voy a dedicar a leer en este sitio web y dejare la historia**

**Atentamente**

**Flaky rules123**


End file.
